Adaptive cruise control (ACC) is used to maintain a desired cruise velocity of a host vehicle, or a safe distance from a preceding vehicle. However, in dense traffic the preceding vehicle may undergo considerable velocity changes, necessitating similar velocity changes in the vehicle. It would be advantageous to smooth out such velocity changes, allowing a more comfortable driving experience.